Hammer Monkey (Milesmanmusic's Conception)
If you were looking for TheMostAwesomer's version of the Hammer Monkey, ''click here. The Hammer Monkey is a tower that can be bought for $450. It has a 10% longer range than an ice monkey. It whaps bloons with a hammer that pops 2 layers and can pop leads. However, it attacks only slightly faster than a sniper monkey. Path 1 Intense Hammer $650 ''The hammer blow is so intense, it sometimes stuns bloons. The hammer has a 10% chance of stunning bloons for 1 second. Titanium Hammer $1400 Titanium hammers are stronger, and they can be wielded faster, due to being lighter. Titanium hammers do 4 layers of damage, and the Hammer Monkey fires 15% faster. Hammer Pummel $4000 A new attack rapidly pummels foes with a hammer. Now the player can switch to a new attack, called Hammer Pummel, which swings the hammer slightly slower than a super monkey, in the range of a ice monkey, however, it only does 2 damage because the hammer here is light but weak. Dark Matter Hammer $8500 An extremely powerful hammer made out of Dark Matter does a ton of damage to bloons. Now, the hammers are made out of Dark Matter, which means it does 8 damage to bloons with the main attack and 5 damage during the Hammer Pummel attack. Also, the hammer has a 25% chance of stunning bloons, and it also has a 10% chance of applying napalm, ice, poison, or glue. Red Matter Hammer $20400 Now, the hammer is made out of Red Matter, making it almost invincible and extremely overpowered. The Red Matter Hammers do 14 damage to bloons with the main attack and 8 damage during the Hammer Pummel attack. Also, the hammer has a 50% chance of stunning bloons, a 25% chance of applying napalm, ice, poison, or glue, a 75% chance of blocking attacks during the Hammer Pummel attack, and a 10% chance of preventing bloons from attacking for 10 seconds. Whoa! Path 2 Better Visor $300 A new visor allows the monkey to detect camo, and gives it a longer range. I'm sure I don't need to explain. Quake Hammer $1200 The hammer can now cause a small AoE attack. The hammer, when it hits a bloon, can cause a 130 px earthquake that does 1 damage. Electric Quake $2200 The quake electrocutes bloons. Now, the earthquake causes electricity where it is, so bloons that are hit by the quake are electrocuted. Also the quake radius is increased to 200 px. Electric Irrigation $4500 An ability electrocutes the entire track and every bloon on it. Electric Irrigation Ability: Electrocutes the entire track, so every bloon on screen gets electrocuted. Cooldown: 45 seconds Blue Bolts $8500 Every electric shock does double damage. The ability does quadruple damage. Trivia * Dark Matter Hammer is a reference to the Equivalent Exchange 2 mod. * Red Matter Hammer is also a reference to the Equivalent Exchange 2 mod. * Hammer Pummel is a reference to King Dedede's attack in Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U. * The hammer for a 0|0 Hammer Monkey is made out of steel. * The 2|0 Hammer Monkey attacking quicker is a reference to the fact that titanium is lighter than steel. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers